tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Busy
Busy is a song from Calling All Engines! Lyrics :We're﻿ busy so busy, :Our wheels don't touch the ground, :Dizzy we're dizzy, :With rushing round and round, :It's pulling this and shunting that, :No Sir, Yes Sir Topham Hatt, :We'll go here and there and back, :We're busy, busy, busy. :We're﻿ busy so busy, :Preparing all the sights, :The Windmill, the Seaside, :Just two of our delights, :We might be here, We might be there, :Not a second we can spare, :Now that summer's in the air, :We're busy, busy, busy. :Every night it's time to take a rest, :at Tidmouth Sheds, :The place we love the best, :Our boilers cool, all is peace but then, :It's rise and shine, look at the time, :'cos off we go again :We're﻿ busy so busy, :So many things to do, :Huffing and puffing, :It's work the whole day through, :Pick up workmen from the Docks, :'Where's that toolkit?' :'Where's that box?' :Just keep working round the clock, :We're busy, busy, busy. :We take supplies, way up in the hills, :To Sodor Bridge, a very special thrill :The air's so cool. :Look at the view but then, :The whistle blows, It's time to go :So here we go again! :We're﻿ busy so busy, :Our wheels don't touch the ground, :Dizzy we're dizzy, :With rushing round and round, :It's pulling this and shunting that, :No Sir, Yes Sir Topham Hatt, :We'll go here and there and back, :We're busy, busy, :Busy, busy, busy, busy, busy! :We're﻿ busy so busy, :Preparing all the sights, :The Windmill, the Seaside, :Just two of our delights, :We might be here, We might be there, :Not a second we can spare, :Now that summer's in the air, :We're busy, busy, busy :Busy, dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, :Wishy wizzy, izzy dizzy, :Busy, busy, busy Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Refreshment Lady * Sodor Brass Band * Toad Locations * Knapford * The Ruined Castle * Maron * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory * Dryaw * Dryaw Airfield * Bulgy's Bridge * Kellsthorpe Road * Tower Windmill * Wellsworth Yards * The Flour Mill * Tidmouth Beach * Norramby * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * The Intersection * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Ffarquhar * Abbey * Henry's Forest * Knapford Yards Footage Used * Thomas and the Tuba * Percy's New Whistle * Henry and the Wishing Tree * James Gets a New Coat * Percy's Big Mistake * Thomas and the Firework Display * Edward the Great * Thomas and the Circus * Halloween * You Can Do it, Toby! * Chickens to School * Too Hot for Thomas * Percy and the Magic Carpet * Calling All Engines! * Thomas and the Rainbow * Respect for Gordon * Toby Feels Left Out * Thomas Tries His Best * Thomas' New Trucks Learning Segments * Being on Time * How Does Emily Get to the Station? * Helping One Another * Sharing * The Children Wait For Gordon * What Makes Percy Feel Better? * How Does Thomas Get to the Timber Yards? Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas and the Tuba: ** A deleted scene of Percy and Gordon leaving Maithwaite. * Henry and the Wishing Tree - An extended shot of Henry puffing through the forest. * Percy's Big Mistake: ** An extended shot of James, Thomas, and Edward sleeping. ** A deleted scene of Sir Topham Hatt hanging out of Thomas' cab in his pyjamas (Short Version) ** An alternate shot of Thomas and Percy at Tidmouth Sheds. ** A deleted close-up of Thomas' Whistle. * Edward the Great: ** An extended wide shot of Gordon passing Edward. ** An extended close-up shot of Edward. * You Can Do it, Toby! - A deleted close-up of Toby tired going up Gordon's Hill. * Too Hot for Thomas - A deleted scene of Percy taking children to the seaside while pulling the red coaches. * Respect for Gordon - An extended scene of the engines at Knapford Station. * Thomas and the Rainbow - A deleted scene of Percy passing the old castle. * Calling All Engines! ** A deleted scene of Thomas passing by Gordon and James while rolling his eyes. ** A deleted scene of Percy pulling flatbeds of paint in the yards. ** A deleted scene of Thomas pulling trucks by Kellsthorpe Road. ** A deleted scene of Percy passing by Gordon while rolling his eyes. ** A deleted scene of repairmen going inside Annie. ** A deleted scene of Thomas at Brendam Docks with some repairmen. ** A deleted close-up of repairmen at Brendam. ** A deleted close-up of the repairmen toolbox. ** A deleted scene of Henry and Gordon crossing over the Sodor Suspension Bridge. ** A deleted scene of Emily pulling trucks by Kellsthorpe Road. ** A deleted scene of James passing by Emily while she is rolling her eyes. * Unknown: ** A deleted scene of Gordon passing by Bulgy's Bridge from the eighth series. ** A deleted scene of Emily passing by The Windmill the eighth series. Trivia * An extended version of this song featuring lyrics and ninth series footage can be seen on the UK DVD, Songs from Sodor. * In the extended version of the music video, a scene from the Come Ride the Rails US DVD game, Percy's Favorite Things of Percy passing Abbey station is used. * In the Russian version of Calling All Engines!, it plays the instrumental version. In Other Languages Home Video Releases UK/AUS * Calling All Engines! * Songs from Sodor US * Calling All Engines! JPN * Song and Story: Sing Fun * With Thomas: Work and Dance!! TWN * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 3 (Taiwanese DVD) Music Video File:Busy - Music Video File:Busy - Calling All Engines Version Music Video ja:ああ いそがしい pl:Ciągle Zajęci Category:Songs